This invention relates to the art of electronic devices, and more particularly to a new and improved surface mountable electronic device and method of making the same.
One area of use of the present invention is in mounting electronic devices to circuit cards or boards, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. Elecrtronic circuit cards or boards have circuit paths provided on a surface thereof. It is necessary to connect the extending leads of an electronic device, for example an inductor or resistor, to the board and to the paths to provide both an electrical connection to the paths and an adequate mechanical connection to the board. Conventionally, this is accomplished by providing small apertures in the board through which the leads of the device extend and are soldered therein in a manner providing electrical and mechanical connections.
In recent times, surface mountable devices have become increasingly desired and requested. Briefly, such devices have electrodes rather than leads and are mounted directly on the circuit paths on the board and thereby avoid the need for apertures in the board. It would be highly desirable to provide a surface mountable electronic device in a manner utilizing the known and proven techniques for making leaded electronic devices.